


Too Hot For a Nanny

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: “Y’know I almost didn't hire you.”“Why not?” Sam asks.“I thought you were too pretty, and I didn't trust myself not to make a move on you. Or to just moon at you all the time. You’re way too hot for a nanny.”“Well, I don't mind you making a pass at me. You’re way too hot for a dad.”





	Too Hot For a Nanny

Sam knocks on the front door and hears some fumbling before it swings open. Steve, the guy who interviewed and hired him just a week ago, answers. He smiles goofily at him even while struggling to hold his two twin girls to his chest. 

“Hey!” He shouts, and Sam stops him from trying to stick a hand out by taking one of the girls in his arms. 

“Good morning, Steve.” 

Steve grins at him, and turns aside so Sam can slip into the house. He gets right to business as soon as the door closes.

“Alright, so you know where everything is. I have to get to the office, and I’m already running late. I couldn’t get the girls to sleep last night, so  _ that  _ was an adventure. Uh, do you have any questions, any concerns? You’re welcome to anything you like in the kitchen, I don't care.” Steve says, tightening the tie around his neck. 

“I’m good, Steve, see you at five.” Sam says. 

Steve nods and smiles gratefully before swooping in and kissing both of the girl’s foreheads before grabbing his briefcase and heading out the door. 

Sam sighs once he’s in the big house all by himself, and bounces the cooing babies on his knees. It may just be that Sam’s magical when it comes to children — which he is, absolutely, 100% — but Stephanie and Gabrielle are pretty easy to handle. 

Five o’clock rolls around faster than Sam expects, and before Steve comes back home he gets a text asking him what sort of food he wants. He chooses chinese and Steve sends a happy face in reply. 

The girls are crawling around their playpen when the front door opens and Steve shuffles inside, clutching a big brown paper bag to his chest and a six pack of beers. He smiles brightly at him, coming over to set everything down on the coffee table.

“Hey, how were they? Did Stephanie behave — you gotta watch out for Stephanie.” 

“They were perfect, Steve, don't worry about it.” Sam says, and Steve snorts and rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m sure they were with  _ you. _ God, I don't know how you do it, Sam. You’re like...a Child God or something.” Steve jokes, sitting next to him on the couch and watching the two girls play together. 

Steve unpacks the boxes of takeout and hands Sam a beer before turning the TV on. That reminds Sam of something and he asks, “Dude, what is up with your DVR?”

Steve stops sipping his beer and asks, “What do you mean?”

“Why do you have like the entire series of  _ The Real Housewives of Atlanta _ recorded? And you’ve  _ watched  _ them all? Why do you keep them around, just buy the boxset.” Sam laughs, and Steve’s cheeks color.

“Ok, it’s the best of  _ The Real Housewives _ franchise, and you know it. Also, don't judge me in my own house, okay? I’ll delete them...eventually.” 

Sam laughs and elbows him, “Well who’s your favorite?” 

“Kandi, hands down, no competition. Then NeNe, cause she’s hilarious. And Sheree, after that I don't really care.” Steve answers, and then he perks up when he asks, “Do you wanna watch some with me?” 

“Sure, why not?” Sam replies.

So the two watch old  _ Housewives _ episodes until eight, and then Sam gets up to put the twins to sleep. Steve offers to help him, but he waves him off, and when he returns from the nursery easily ten minutes later Steve’s jaw is on the floor.

_ “How  _ do you do that? It didn't even take you thirty minutes.” He gawks.

Sam shrugs, “Kids love me, what can I say?” He says, sitting back down on the couch. 

Steve smirks at him and says, “Y’know I almost didn't hire you.” 

“Why not?” Sam asks, and he can tell Steve’s a little tipsy by now, the way his eyes aren’t focused completely and his cheeks are permanently flushed.

“I thought you were too pretty, and I didn't trust myself not to make a move on you. Or to just moon at you all the time. You’re way too hot for a nanny.” 

Sam laughs and Steve grins at him. “Well, I don't mind you making a pass at me. You’re way too hot for a dad.” 

Steve raises his eyebrows, “Is that permission to lay one on you right now, cause I just might take it.” He teases.

“I hope you do.” 

Steve sits up from where he was slouching against the couch and scoots closer, close enough until their knees touch. He clears his throat and places his half empty beer back on the coffee table before turning back to Sam. 

His hand comes up to cup the back of his neck and Steve swoops in, curiously touching his lips to Sam’s. He tastes like the beer they’ve been drinking, and his lips are soft, gentle. 

Sam pulls back with a soft smile that Steve returns. “I should get going. But I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?” 

“It’s a date, nanny.” 

Sam winks at him and Steve laughs. 


End file.
